


Drabbles of An Unconventional Partnership and Their Odd Friends

by AssassinWitch



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexuality, Gay Male Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Openly Queer Characters, Out of Order Chapters, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinWitch/pseuds/AssassinWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College was a place where you were supposed to focused on school, party like an animal at a frat house, hook up with sorority girls, eat noodles and pizza every day because you were broke, get ridiculously drunk and have some sort of odd passion that somehow has a club dedicated to it.</p><p>When you are a former superhero, you get dubious dorm supervisors, the openly gay neighbor who may or may not have a crush on you that may or may not be mutual, the odd frat party gone wrong, powers acting up, coffee addictions with a twist, your best friend who happens to be a well known superhero trying to set you up on as many dates as she can, possible mafia matters sneaking onto campus, and the occasional joust over the last bag of red vines at the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of An Unconventional Partnership and Their Odd Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Assault, non-consensual tying up and blindfolding, possible trigger moments, and lost keys.
> 
> There will be a bolded warning before said possible trigger moments may happen.

**The six times they could have met and the one time they did.**

**or The six times the neighbor got locked out and Terrance didn’t actually really see the guy and the one time that he actually saw the guy when he was locked out.**

 

* * *

 

“Michael, you have got to be fucking kidding me.” Terrance Ward snarled out as he looked around the shared dorm room. His bags were by his feet as people passed with muted interest as they looked for their own rooms.

 

It had taken some convincing but in the end Abigail ‘Call me Abby’ Boylen had won out in the end. Terrance Ward would be joining the clone of Michael Van Patrick and her to college. Following them was Boulder aka Butterball aka Emery Schaub and Hardball aka Roger Brokeridge.

 

In exchange for their silence about what happened at the Camp Hammond and Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. Tony Stark had offered to pay for them to get a ‘proper’ education. For Michael and Terrance, it was Psychology. More specifically it was psychology needed to become a therapist. Michael chose psychology to become a private investigator. Abby ended up choosing to major in Foreign Languages.

 

So when she becomes a pilot, she can understand the local languages of the country she was in. She had explained then shoved a box full of something into his arms and ordered him to start loading the car she shared with Michael now. Great.

 

Emery was older than them by a decade. But Tony Stark saw nothing but potential in the former fry-cook. (It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact the guy Hawkeye had made a bet with Ironman about if Emery would stay in college, _really_.)

 

He had surprisingly opted for an elementary education degree. Apparently he liked teaching but knew he wouldn’t be able to teach high schoolers.

 

Hardball had kept his mouth shut about what degree he was getting but promised that they wouldn’t see much of him and that it was a productive degree. Terrance was still nursing a grudge against the former HYDRA agent for attacking and kidnapping Komodo. Terrance may think she was a bit of a bitch but still, trainees had to look out for each other, especially when the two of them had been put onto the Shadow Initiative team and then tossed away at the drop of a hat.

 

There were already issues with everything.

 

Abby was staying in the girl’s dorm in a single room. Before any of the guys could even find their rooms, she had asked (ordered) that they help set up and decorate her room.

 

However, after all the heavy lifting was done, it became very clear that most of the group had become useless.

 

Butterball kept knocking things down and it had taken seven broken nicknacks for Abby to practically push him out of the room with the command to start setting up his own room.

 

Roger kept making snide comments and flirting at her _with her super soldier boyfriend only two feet away_. Abby had literally grabbed both of them by the ear and tossed them into the hallway with the warning that if anything had been permanently broken in the resulting fight both would be dead to her in her book.

 

Michael had immediately turned into a groveling boyfriend who left and came back with flowers and chocolate as an apology. Roger had just gone to the communal kitchen and stole someone’s lunch and had given it to her as apology.

 

In both cases, the offering had been accepted then the person told that they were not allowed into her room until it was finished being decorated. Decorating that had been done by Terrance and Abby.

 

Double Great.

 

When he finally escaped that hell(ok it wasn’t preppy bad because Abby was more of a tomboy than she let on with all her model airplanes and light blue feathered pillows) he had gone straight to his secondhand small car (taken (stolen) from Camp HAMMER) and gotten most of his bags and boxes out. (Never had he been more glad for the boot camp experience, he was definitely reaping the benefits of improved stamina and strength)

 

He found his room easy enough. A double dorm shared with Michael on the third floor. Then he saw what the super soldier did to the room while he was helping said super soldier's girlfriend.

 

No.

 

That was Terrance’s only thought as he glared at the Captain America poster that was directly across from the door.

 

At one point in his life, like many other kids, had adored Captain America. Then the dumbass had the audacity to call everyone who had registered with the Initiative cowards and then call everyone who had stayed with Norman Osborn a bunch murderous liars.

 

 _Liars my ass. Everyone has dirtied their hands at one point or another with lies_. Terrance had thought ominously when it was discovered that Steve Rogers was alive and that having James Barnes aka Bucky aka the Winter Soldier play Captain America was only a ploy so that the precious captain could crusade across the world to pick up the odd metahuman and lead them back to America so that they could rebel against the Initiative. And it worked.

 

The captain was then made Head of National Security for the United States and had repealed the Super-Human Registration Act. The Avengers were then reinstated with Tony Stark leading them and the Captain went from being a full fledged Avenger to a reserve member.

 

But before he had moved to the reserve team, he had offered MVP, Cloud 9, Butterball and a few other Initiative members a place on the Avengers whether it be as a full fledge member, reserve member, etc. Surprising everyone but a few who were close to her, Abby had ordered Hardball to destroy her ID card in front of the entire Avengers line-up and then gave Captain America a tongue lashing regarding the other Fifty State Initiative members who were not given the same opportunity as her.

 

Then she proclaimed that she didn’t want anything to do with the Avengers and had thrown her costume at the shocked Ms. Marvel and took to the skies, shouting about how her only reason for registering was so that she could fly.

 

It wouldn’t be until later when she calmed down that she realized the impact her words had made on other Initiative members. MVP and Butterball had both given their cards to Hardball for him to destroy and then gave their support to what Abby said before taking off to track her down.

 

Any other Initiative members who were given the same opportunity had either destroyed their cards on the spot and express support Cloud 9’s speech or had reluctantly admitted that Cloud 9 was right in the fact that pretty much every single Initiative member who had been in Camp Hammond deserved the same chance of being Avengers. (That group would later be snubbed by non-Avenger initiative members for not making the same choice as the former group).

 

If the poster had been the only tribute to the star spangled asshole then Terrance would’ve marched in and demanded that it be taken down immediately. No the pillows on Michael’s bed were red and white while the blankets were various shades of blue. A Bucky bear sat on the dresser that had framed issues of _Captain America & Bucky_ sitting mockingly towards the empty side of the room where Terrance would have to look at them everyday, if they stayed. Which they were not.

 

The goddamn entire left side of the room was decorated in shades of red, white, and blue and small innocent images, whether it be on a poster, notebook or sticker, of the Frozen Avenger and his wintery sidekick.

 

“No. Nope. Fucking No times a million.” Terrance spit out as he tossed his bags onto the empty bed and then pushed the boxes into the room with his foot before he moved to take down the poster.

 

“Wa-what. Wait a second!” Michael shouted as he shot off the couch that sat under the elevated Capsicle tribute of a bed in an effort to stop Terrance.

 

“Wait what? This,” The dark haired boy gestured to the poster, “and this,” a gesture to the dresser and then the entire red, white and blue monstrosity, “is not staying here. In fact, I can think of a very good way to use these objects, how do you feel about an impromptu bonfire?”

 

Michael gaped at him silently them busted up laughing as he flopped onto the couch. He waved off the fuming dark hero and choked out, “Go ahead, Roger said you would flip but I thought he was joking.”

 

Terrance ignored the entire sentence after ‘Go ahead’ and proceeded to tear down the poster and crumple it into a ball. Stalking over to the dresser he swept all everything into an empty box that had been tossed next to it.

 

He picked up notebooks and tore off the cover where Stars and Stripes grinned up goofily. He didn’t bother trying to salvage the folders and pens(though it crossed his mind for a second that he would just cover the images with tape) and proceeded to work on scratching off the stickers that had been put on the bed post.

 

He ended up being so focused on the task that he missed the soft knock on the doorframe and Michael going over to talk to the person.

 

Looking up from his task when a shiny silver key flew across the room and bounced across the dresser only to slide to a stop at the end, Terrance gave Michael a questioning scowl.

 

A shrug accompanying a short, “Spare key in case our neighbor locks himself out.” answer the unspoken question and he tossed himself back on the couch and watched as Terrance attempted to get the sticker off without scratching the furniture or leaving any of the stickiness of it on anything.

 

* * *

 

When the neighbor first dropped by in need of the spare key, Terrance was alone but busy putting stick on hooks to the ceiling while Michael tried to convince Abby that ‘no, a curtain with a design would not look good in the room. That’s why me and Terry decided on a solid dark blue or a thick white curtain to divide the room’.

 

“Its open” Terrance threw the shout over his shoulder when there was a soft knock.

 

“How do you do neighbor? I, uh, locked myself out of my dorm and, uh, I seriously don’t want to scale the outside of the dorm to get into my room, so, uh, can you point me to spare I gave your roomie?” A voice asked as they opened the slightly squeaky door.

 

“Dresser on the patriotic side of the room. Should be in the little wooden dish.” He responded. He bent on the chair to grab another stick on hook off the top of his dresser and heard a slight choking sound and someone quickly shuffling across the room.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of a worn out dark green jacket and dark jeans retreating from the room.

 

* * *

 

The second time the neighbor came over in need of the spare key, he was hanging upside down from Michael’s bed with a book and Michael was sprawled across the carpet with the same. Abby was making instant hot chocolate and was watching Roger closely as he used Michael’s back as a pillow and bounced a ball off of the wall. Her book was on the couch. Emery was sitting on Terrance’s bed with several books on how to plan a lesson for elementary school kids. He had a notebook open as he scribbled notes into it whenever he found something that might help him.

 

It was in fact a spontaneous study group that was prompted by the fact that Emery was determined to get Terrance’s opinion on his fake lesson plan on how to teach first graders how to do basic adding and subtracting.

 

To add to that, Michael had been reading his textbook when Abby burst into the room because apparently they had planned to go out but Michael had been so absorbed with the textbook that he had forgotten.

 

She had only beamed and left, only to return with Roger, one of her textbooks, and a box of hot chocolate mix packets.

 

Anyways, the second time the neighbor came in, he didn’t bother knocking.

 

The door swung open and there was a loud voice that followed.

 

“Hey neighbors, I need that sp- oh why, hello there pretty girl. I swear that wasn’t a come on but seriously you got the looks some of those fashion students would be dying to dress up.” The voice rambled as Terrance tried to move from his hanging position to see the neighbor.

 

Only he ended up dropping like a stone and fell flat on his face.

 

There was a familiar choking sound, Roger laughing, Abby panicking and Emery moving off the bed.

 

“The key is on the small table directly next to the door.” He heard Michael tell the neighbor.

 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, the key, uh thanks. Like seriously, thanks.” Terrance caught sight of black boots with peppered gray fur lining the top leave the room and turn to close the door.

 

He sat up and looked at the closed door with a scowl while rubbing his neck.

 

Roger snickered and stared at him with a smirk that spelled trouble.

 

“What?!” He demanded as he rubbed his neck and glared at the taller hero that just started to laugh instead of snicker.

 

He opened his mouth as if he was going to explain when Abby put a mug of hot chocolate on the laughing superhero’s chest. Terrance wasn’t sure if the hot chocolate that sloshed out and onto the guy was on purpose or by accident.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Roger shouted as his hands shot out to grasp the cup and sit up.

 

“No it’s just me, Abby.” Abby snarked as she handed Emery a mug.

 

“Did you just do that on purpose?!” He demanded as he moved to stand.

 

Terrance lost interest in the argument almost immediately. It was a normal thing. Roger opened his mouth and said something stupid and/or offensive. Abby passive aggressively responded, Roger would puff up and Michael would step in and acted as a shield for Abby and the two would have a ‘jock off’ and the tension would be absolved when Abby or Emery or Terrance stepped in with something to distract them.

 

* * *

 

The third time the neighbor need the key, it resulted in the neighbor(he really should’ve learned the guy’s name by then but hey) going to the emergency room.

 

Terrance had the door open and was holding an the end to a coffee table. His back was directly to the door. So when a hand tapped him on his shoulder, it spelled trouble from the start. Terrance ended up dropping his end of the coffee table, startling Michael who dropped his. He had whipped around and made to step out of the dorm.

 

The neighbor was stepping in closer that that exact moment.

 

Terrance stepped on his foot, a fact that he would later blame as the reason why he never got a good look at said neighbor, and the neighbor’s nose slammed directly into his chin. There was an audible cracking noise as thick red liquid splashed onto Terrance’s shirt and chin.

 

“Son of a-” The neighbor swore as his head ducked and gloved hands flew to his face. He let out a whine and Terrance felt him attempt to pull his foot out from under his own.

 

“Ah, sor-FUCK!” Terrance attempted to apologized while taking two steps back. The back of his knee caught the edge of the coffee table resulting in him flying back and falling on top of the coffee table. He stared at the ducked head of dark hair and dark clothing that covered him from head to toe as blood dripped from the neighbor’s clasped hands as he rubbed the back of his head. Damn that had hurt. There was a squeak and a slurred “nevermind” and the neighbor left in a rush.

 

Terrance would later learn from Michael that the neighbor missed the next two days of classes while he was in the ER then hospital for a badly broken nose and a badly bruised foot.

 

The amount amusement he had gotten from that could not keep him happy when Terrance stopped at a local pet store and got feeder crickets and dropped them into Michael’s bed the next night.

 

* * *

 

Terrance wasn’t even there when the neighbor needed the key again.

 

Well he wasn’t in the room but he was down the hall when the neighbor was unlocking the door. He had made it halfway there when Michael was given the key. The neighbor had been barely opening the door when Terrance had passed by him.

 

 _He’s shorter than me…_ was Terrance’s only thought as the kid closed the door with his foot, never turning back towards the hall.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time was in the morning when Michael was returning from a late night class of Psychology. Apparently there was a certain part of that lesson that talked about sleep deprivation and the teacher was sadistic enough to deprive his student of sleep so they could feel the effects.

 

He had woken up to Michael opening the door and with blurry eyes made out two figures. Michael was standing, leaning against the doorframe, practically carrying a smaller male that looked like he was asleep.

 

“Hey Terry, you mind-” _yawn_ “-mind getting that spare key? Neighbor thought his roommate would be in but apparently they stayed the night at a fraternity house.”

 

Terrance stumbled out of bed and to the dresser where it had originally been stored.

 

A sleep filled voice asked, “What happened to the little table that was right here?”

 

“A fight between me and one of my friend’s happened.” Michael responded as he caught the key that was tossed his way.

 

“Thanks, Terry. C’mon dude.” He hauled the pale skin toned mass out of the room and away from Terrance as he stumbled back to his bed before burying his head into the pillow.

 

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING. LIKE SERIOUSLY, IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH ASSAULT, NON-CON BLINDFOLDING AND TYING UP THEN YOU WANT TO SKIP THIS PART.**

 

The sixth time he need the spare key, Terrance is alone and blindfolded and his hands are tied behind his back with his tie. He’s sore all over from the beating he just received from a fraternity house he had had the misfortune of going to.

 

 _It’s apart of the college experience._ Roger had claimed as he towed the group towards the house.

 

Emery had immediately gone to the kitchen and hadn’t been seen the rest of the night. Abby and Michael had commandeered a corner and Michael had taken to glaring at anyone who so much as gave his girl a second look. Abby on the other bounced to the music while she talked to a dark haired girl with a nose ring.

 

Roger was chugging down beer after beer and had somehow wormed his way into a group of dancing bikini clad cheerleaders.

 

Terrance on the other hand had been sitting on a couch and just people watched while munching on some chips and salsa. Somehow he had offended someone and it had resulted in him getting tossed into a room where he was blindfolded and then beaten up.

 

Then they were kind enough to drop him off at the dorm and escort him to his floor before abandoning him. And the only goddamn thing he could do through all of it was focus on the fact he needed to control his powers or some real shit was gonna go down and someone was going to end up insane by the end of it.

 

“Are you okay?! Ohmygod and I thought I was having a shitty night!” The familiar voice called as there was scraping and Terrance got the impression that the neighbor had been sitting on the ground.

 

 _Go away_ Terrance chanted in his mind as he felt his powers thrum under his skin, wanting to come out and change into a fear.

 

Like the fear of lightning storms and enclosed, dark places.

 

Hands touched his face and the feeling of wanting- no, needing - to change vanished instantly. The hands moved and were behind him, untying his hands.

 

There were soft touches on the back of his head while the neighbor untied the blindfold.

 

There was a pause and silence as Terrance shook his hands in order to return some feeling in them. He didn’t open his eyes yet.

 

When he did, he almost fainted.

 

The lights were too bright felt like they were blinding him, there was a sharp pain piercing his forehead and suddenly every sensation seemed to be _too much_. The soft breathing of the neighbor to the muffled footsteps that quickly made their way around him were like banging pots. The soft brush of soft fabric against his arm sent a wave of pain through his body and Terrance jumped slightly only to feel extremely nauseous from the sudden movement.

 

And it was there again. Like a wave, he felt his powers crash and lash out, pulling fears out of everyone on the floor. There was someone a yards to his left who was asleep and had a paralyzing fear of clowns. Somewhere on in front of him, there was a girl sleeping in a guy’s dorm room who was terrified of being raped by her boyfriend’s roommate who was sitting on the couch in the room(he was terrified of heights), drinking old beer while talking to his friend(who was scared that he was going to accidentally hit his girlfriend and become an abuser like his uncle) who was trying to stop him from drinking anymore. One by one, anyone on the third floor of the dorm felt fear and their dreams turned to nightmares and those who were conscious felt a chill in the air as their minds were forced to believe that there was something in the shadows, something ready to jump at them. There was a sweet scent in the air that made Terrance want to puke the moment he realized what it was.

 

_Fear._

 

He was able to make out hands before they covered his eyes the neighbor spoke softly. There was a brief second of _feeling everything_ then silence as his powers receded until Terrance felt _nothing_.

 

“Keep them closed. You look like you’re about to faint and I seriously don’t think my pathetic muscles can drag you to your dorm, much less carry you.”

 

Darkness, no sensations except the soft hands and soft murmuring voice asking about his room key.

 

Moving slowly, he pulled out the cold key with a wince as a prick of pain shot through his wrist and up his arm.

 

“If I move my hands, will you keep your eyes close?” The neighbor asked softly, almost inaudibly.

 

“Yes.” And at that the hands left his face and caught his hand and pulled the key out of his hand. The hand was put on a warm and soft surface that Terrance squeezed.

 

“I just put your hand on my shoulder and I’m going to take you to your dorm and clean you up while I text your roomie.”

 

“Okay.” Terrance said as he tasted blood on the second syllable.

 

A step was taken and Terrance mirrored the move a few seconds afterwards. It was repeated until there was a rattling noise and the door squeaked open.

 

“Do you have a first aid kit in here?”

 

“Under the couch.” Was his response when he was guided to a familiar textured fabric on a soft bed.

 

There was a muffled sound and a click as the first aid box was open.

 

Hands touched his collar and unbuttoned the first button. Terrance’s hands shot up and grabbed the hands, ignoring the pain that it caused.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“Taking your shirt off so I can assess the damage.”

 

“Won’t that be awkward?”

 

“No, it would be normal. What would be awkward is explaining to your roommate why you bled out on your bed while we were waiting for him to appear. Assuming he doesn’t snap me in half.”

 

Terrance let go and let the hands unbutton his shirt.

 

“Snap you in half?” The shirt was off and tossed somewhere.

 

“Have you seen him? Wait, ignore the dumb question, you mind that I cut this shirt off? Unless you feel up to taking it off the normal way?”

 

“I don’t mind and stop avoiding the question.” He heard the snipping of scissors and felt the fabric of his shirt fall away.

 

“Dude he’s like six inches taller than me and I swear that unless I was really exhausted and hallucinating, he literally carried me across campus after that doltish night class that the psych teacher had.” A finger poked his right rib and a jolt of pain went straight through. A hiss escaped his lips.

 

“Definitely bad. You might feel a bit of a sting.” There was a sloshing sound and then the smell of peroxide filled the dorm.

 

“Anyways, he wasn’t even winded in the end. Like seriously no sweat or any sign of exhaustion. Well no exhaustion after his girlfriend nabbed him coming out of my room.”

 

“Doltish?”

 

“Hey, just because I forget my room key every other day doesn’t mean I have the vocabulary of an adolescent.”

 

They ended up trading comments like that while the neighbor cleaned up all the cuts and scrapes until Michael and Abby burst into the room.

 

Abby switched between fussing over him and thanking the neighbor. Michael only loudly asked what the hell happened and who the hell he needed to beat up.

 

Roger and Emery came into the room moments later and there was a bit of a scuffle when it became clear that it was possibly the so called great fraternity house that ganged up on Terrance.

 

“Why are you here anyways?” Emery asked someone.

 

“I locked myself out of my dorm and the dorm supervisor is currently on some date so I needed the spare key.”

 

“What about your roommate?”

 

“I think he’s at the same party you guys just came back from.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There was a clattering noise and the neighbor’s voice seemed to be farther away. Terrance assumed he was at the door because of what he said.

 

“Well, thanks for the spare and all but I’m exhausted. I’ll give the spare back tomorrow.”

 

And he was gone.

 

(He would hear the next day that the people who had beaten him up were suspended temporarily while the assault was investigated. The fraternity was currently being investigated for other non-savory activities when a stash of recordings of other sadistic assaults that took place at the fraternity were found in one of the attacker’s dorm room; everything was being posted on the school’s newspaper and the blog for the newspaper, courtesy of someone named A. V. Darling. A list of victims had been posted and Terrance’s name was missing from the list for some reason, you would think that it was his assault that sparked the posting of the article because of the timing of the article’s release.)

 

**OKAY TRIGGER PART DONE, THERE WILL BE REFERENCES TO IT BUT NOTHING THAT SHOULD TRIGGER ANYTHING**

* * *

 

The seventh time he needed the key was the one time Terrance didn’t lock the door or shut the curtain when changing. It was also two days after the assault.

 

Terrance touched the bandaged cut on his right rib and gritted his teeth when pain shot through him. His powers stirred and he struggled to clamp down on them as they started to rise.

 

“Hey I need the spare key I gave you guys again, yeah, I know this like the seventh time I got locked out these first two weeks but I did give you guys that key for a reas-oh.” The door slammed open and there was the neighbor standing there asking about the key.

 

To sound cheesy and lame like some of that weird shit Abby made him read or watch, it was like the world vanished for a few moments.

 

He finally got a good look at the neighbor.

 

The neighbor definitely was shorter than him. And he apparently like the colors black and green but with eyes like that he guessed it was inevitable. The color looked like good green apples.

 

He was also ridiculously slim but not in the skinny way, like the way someone looked when they exercised often but wasn’t concerned about muscle mass and more concerned about not being overweight.

 

It took a moment but he realized that the neighbor was giving him the same dressing down as they checked each other out.

 

“Er, the key is on the dresser like usual.” Terrance said as he grabbed his shirt off of his bed and pulled it on.

 

“Thanks.” The neighbor moved across the room and grabbed the key and moved to leave. He paused in the doorway and turned back around so he was facing Terrance.

 

“Did you see the article on the campus newspaper? Or the post on the newspaper’s website? ‘Cause I was going to wait and give my findings to the police when I found the tapes but the little fuckers attacked you and that is totally not cool and-”

 

“Wait that was you?” Terrance blurt out as he cut off the ramblings. “You wrote about the assaults and left my name out of it?”

 

The neighbor shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact as he explained himself.

 

“Yeah, one of the attackers was my roommate and you and Michael have been nicer to me than he has been so I thought that you would appreciate the anonymity rather than be in the spotlight.” The neighbor, A.V. Darling looked at him in the face as he gave a small smile. But Terrance was stuck on other things.

 

“You’re A. V. Darling?!”

 

“Uh, yeah! My full name is Alexander Valentine Darling. Though I prefer to be called Alex.” He said dismissively before realization dawned on his face.

 

“Wait, you’re feeling liberosis. You-”

 

“What the fuck is fibrosis?”

 

“Liberosis, the desire to care less about things. Did you seriously not know my name before this whole thing?!”

 

“Do you even know mine?!”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Exactly, name’s Terrance Ward.”

 

“Well this is awkward, so I’m just gonna leave and pretend that we didn’t just learn each other’s names despite the fact I am like your roomie’s go-to guy for notes and homework help.”

 

“Yeah, that’s okay. Um, thanks for the other day.”

 

“Your welcome.” And he turned on his heel and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> *makes dying pterodactyl noises* For some reason my head canon of Terrance Ward is that he a bisexual guy who thinks he's straight because his step dad told him that liking guys is wrong and he already had enough crapity crap to deal with like his mom and his powers and he doesn't have time to ponder about the possibility that he is not exactly straight.
> 
> My other head canon is sweet innocent Abby who is has come out of her shy self and has blossomed into a confident young woman because of her relationship with Michael Van Patrick(Clone) and her brief career in the Freedom Fighters. I also think she was like super popular considering that in the comics some random kid asked her to his prom/homecoming dance.
> 
> My head canon of Emery aka Butterball is that he thinks that he is best buds with dear old Terry because they are equally nerdy and Terry was there to help him after the assault on 42. Terry is a just a bi-baby that thinks hes an adorable ball of fat and rainbows who doesn't understand that he literally has no clue why he's sticking to him.
> 
> Roger aka Hardball is only there because I can think of many ways to bully him while keeping him alive because I hate his guts for working with HYDRA(haha jk he's only there to provide an unbiased point of view on how the group has changed and their roles within the superhero community plus he has a personality I can work with unlike Armory and every other hero they were close to)


End file.
